villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cinder Fall/Synopsis
The story of Cinder Fall from RWBY. Biography Background Most of Cinder Fall's past is still unknown, though at some point she met and became affiliated with Salem and began working with her group to complete her goals. Cinder soon began recruiting people to help assist in her plans. She first recruits Emerald Sustrai, who at the time was a petty thief, after seeing her use her Semblance to steal a ring. Cinder promises Emerald that she'll never have to starve or steal again for the rest of her life. Cinder later attempted to enlist the skilled assassin Marcus Black, but when she arrived at his home in the mountains, his son Mercury Black is revealed to have killed him in a fight. Seeing he possessed as much skill as his father, Cinder instead recruits him into her faction. At Mercury's suggestion, Cinder approaches and recruits Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal in Vale. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury then arrange a meeting with Adam Taurus, leader of the Vale sect of the White Fang, in an attempt to recruit him and his group as well. Despite their mutual goals, Adam turns down their offer, refusing to sacrifice his men for a 'human' cause, and orders them to leave. Cinder and her team later plan an attack on Amber, the current Fall Maiden, in an attempt to steal her power. After a fierce battle, Amber is defeated, and Cinder uses a mysterious glove to absorb the Fall Maiden's powers. However, Cinder is interrupted by Qrow Branwen, who severs the connection before the process is complete; causing Cinder to only steal half of the power instead. Cinder and her associates then flee the area and report back to Salem. Cinder tells Salem the power has given her a feeling of emptiness and hunger, however she also admits that she finds it enjoyable nonetheless, and promises to retrieve the rest of the Fall Maiden's power. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury soon return to the White Fang campground and slaughter everyone there except for Adam and his Lieutenant. Cinder then gets Adam and the White Fang's support with the threat of violence, as well as an offering of Dust along with large amounts of money to further fund the group. Volume 1 In "Ruby Rose", Cinder is seen piloting the Bullhead that serves as a getaway vehicle for Roman Torchwick following the attempted robbery of the Dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn. Shortly after Roman gets onto the ship to escape Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch appears and attacks the ship. Roman tells Cinder that a Huntress has appeared and Cinder quickly jumps out of the pilot's chair to confront Glynda in battle. Despite Glynda's best efforts, Cinder and Roman make a successful escape. In "Black and White", Cinder appears at Roman's hideout with Emerald and Mercury to reprimand Roman for his recent failure at the docks. Roman complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, but Cinder tells him to continue working with them nonetheless; stating she and her associate have "big plans" for him. Volume 2 In "Best Day Ever", when Mercury and Emerald return to Roman's hideout, Roman comments that Cinder "sent the kids again" and quickly figures out they killed Tukson, a Faunus Cinder had told him to eliminate. This upsets Roman, but just as he is about to threaten the two, Cinder appears, causing Roman to back down. Cinder then precedes to berate both Roman and her associates; Roman for not completing his mission like she had asked and her associates for going against her orders to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Emerald tried to apologize by saying that she didn't think it was a bad idea, but Cinder coldly informs her it isn't part her job to think just to only to do as she is told, as Emerald responds with an understanding "Yes Ma'am." Cinder then turns her attention to Roman and asks why his mission wasn't completed, but he just motions to all the Dust he has been busy collecting. Roman then asks for more information on the "grand master plan" so as to make his next string of robberies easier, but Cinder intimidates him into dropping the subject. She does, however, inform Roman that the first phase of the plan is over and he will no longer need to collect any more Dust, as they are now entering the second phase of the plan. Before she leaves, she tells Roman to have the White Fang move all the Dust to a new location that she will inform him of later that night. In "Welcome to Beacon", Cinder is seen alongside Mercury and Emerald within Beacon Academy, having infiltrated the school posing as students. The latter bumps into Ruby and Cinder informs her that the three are visiting from Haven Academy. Ruby then redirects them to where they are supposed to go, with Cinder thanking her and the trio walk away to set their plans into motion. In "Extracurricular", Cinder is seen talking to Mercury and Emerald about Pyrrha Nikos to which the two point out Pyrrha generally only uses her Semblance to a small degree to keep it overall hidden from others in combat. Mercury then says that Cinder could easily take her on, but Cinder responds that she doesn't want to simply overpower the enemy, but to take their power away from them. Cinder then orders Emerald to add Pyrrha to an unknown list. When Mercury says that he's tired of waiting, Cinder simply responds that they have a fun weekend ahead of them. In "Dance Dance Infiltration", Cinder uses the distraction of everyone being in the ballroom to sneak into the Cross Continental Transmit Tower. After quickly overcoming all the Atlas Soldiers guarding the facility and then proceeding to upload a mysterious black queen chess-piece into the Tower's systems, Cinder is interrupted by Ruby causing the two to have a brief fight until General Ironwood arrives. Cinder uses this distraction to escape thus leaving Ruby alone. Cinder then quickly returns to the academy, transforming her fighting gear into a ballgown as she does so and thus evading Ironwood's troops by vanishing into the crowd. Cinder then has a dance with Mercury and tells him that once they have completed their mission at Beacon, the authorities will still be trying to figure out the situation. In "Breach", Cinder is seen with Mercury and Emerald at the school, shortly before appearing at the battleground where Cinder signals the two to confront the incoming Grimm. Shortly after this fight, they all are seen overlooking the city as Cinder remarks the day had worked out perfectly. Once Mercury brings up the fact they lost many Faunus' within the caves, he wonders if the White Fang will be willing to still listen to them, however Adam Taurus suddenly appears and reassures the group that the White Fang will listen to him. Volume 3 In "Round One", Cinder is fighting with Mercury, Emerald and Neopolitan in the tournament as a team. They performed well in their first match and sent Emerald and Mercury to the second round. Cinder then joins Emerald and Mercury in the stands before watching Team JNPR and Team BRNZ fight. Cinder goes as far as saying that even if you know how a fight ends that it'll still be fun to watch. In "It's Brawl in the Family", she learns that Qrow Branwen is at Beacon but ultimately decides that he is not a large enough threat to warrant changing in her plans in anyway. Cinder then uploads a virus into Ironwood's networks allowing to hack the tournament randomizer to match Mercury and Emerald against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY. As her partner fights Cinder decides to enjoy the show. In "Never Miss a Beat", after gaining access to Ironwood's information privileges, Cinder looks through his files and finds blueprints revealing Penny's robotic nature. With this Cinder starts to formulate a plan to further cause distrust in the local government so she can destroy the kingdom. In "Beginning of the End", Cinder leaves before Yang and Mercury even start their match to disguise herself as a paramedic after their plan to frame Yang is initiated. Cinder along with Neopolitan, whisk Mercury and Emerald away in an Air Bus to an unknown location, instructing Mercury to keep himself hidden so as to not jeopardize their plan, as she continues to rig the next series of rounds to further her plans. In "PvP", after Pyrrha accidentally destroys Penny, Cinder commences her attack on Beacon by hijacking the tournament broadcast and giving a speech that reaches across Remnant about how the governments are keeping the citizens in the dark about what's going on while making it look like they are attacking the kingdom. In "Battle of Beacon", Cinder is seen standing on the rooftop along with Emerald and Mercury, where she instructs the latter to film the Atlesian Knight-200s. When Emerald expresses remorse at the chaos, Cinder admires the downfall of Beacon. Once Pyrrha follows Ozpin inside the CCT, Cinder's eyes glow as she notices them, intent on following them and obtaining all of the Fall Maidens power. In "Heroes and Monsters", she takes advantage of Jaune's distraction to send an arrow at Amber, killing the previous Fall Maiden and finally gaining the Maidens full power. Cinder then repels Jaune's charge and Pyrrha's magnetic door, letting them escape as she faces Ozpin. As the two of them prepare for battle, Cinder muses that "she" (Salem) was right about Ozpin's arrogance. In "End of the Beginning", as Cinder commences her duel with Ozpin, she proceeds to defeat him, despite his impressive efforts in countering her attacks. Cinder then levitates all the way to the top floor in the office, where she goads the Dragon into circling the tower. As she is interrupted by Pyrrha, Cinder proceeds to duel the former Maiden candidate, now stronger than ever, Cinder uses the Dragon's intervention to deplete Pyrrha's Aura, and wound her with an arrow to the heel. Cinder then starts to lecture her opponent about how the Maiden's power never belonged to Pyrrha and proceeds to perform an execution by firing an arrow to her chest, before disintegrating her foe with a tap to the forehead, thus killing Pyrrha. However, once Ruby witnesses the event, Cinder is shocked to discover Ruby's newfound power, as everything turns to white. Cinder survives the unexpected attack, but somehow loses her left eye and arm as well as the ability to speak. Volume 4 In "The Next Step", Cinder attends a meeting in Salem's Domain, bringing Mercury and Emerald along with her. There Cinder enters a meeting with Watts, Tyrian and Hazel. Watts mocks on Cinder's condition, saying her attack on Beacon was nothing but a failure. Tyrian suggests she get retribution on Ruby by removing one of her eyes. After Salem enters, she criticizes Watts' "malignance", saying Cinder's efforts in destroying Beacon and the CCT, becoming the Fall Maiden and also killing Ozpin were ultimately successful. Salem proceeds to defend Cinder by revealing that her weakness to Ruby is due to her status as the Fall Maiden. Salem removes Cinder from her previous responsibilities to the group and forces her stay behind with Salem for "treatment". In "Of Runaways and Stowaways", while being "treated" by Salem, apparently during an effort to regain control of her left arm after it was left paralyzed by Ruby's attack, a Seer comes in to report on their lack of success in finding Ozpin's relic at the ruins of Beacon. This prompts Salem to ask Cinder if she really killed Ozpin. After some hesitation, Cinder signals for Emerald to help her respond only for Salem to demand that Cinder say it with her own words. With some difficulty, Cinder manages to reply with a hoarse "Yes." Though not fully satisfied with this answer, Salem takes this as a sign for her Grimm messenger to keep looking for the relic. In "Taking Control", Cinder is seen being pitted against Grimm to learn to control her Maiden powers. When she shows difficulty in defeating them, Salem angrily asks her if she lied about wanting to gain more power, to which she fearfully shakes her head in response. When Salem calmly tells Tyrian he's disappointed her for failing his mission to retrieve Ruby, Cinder watches in horror as Tyrian savagely mutilates a Beowolf in his fanatic rage. In "No Safe Haven", after killing more Grimm while training, Cinder orders Emerald to create a vision of a kneeling and defenseless Ruby Rose seemingly pleading for mercy, Cinder proceeds to mercilessly engulf the vision in flames, while Salem smiles in delight at the sight. Volume 5 In "Dread in the Air", Cinder is seen at Salem's side during her conversation with Watts and Lionheart and has recovered her voice, telling Watts to shut up when he mocks her inability to see with both eyes. Cinder also questions if Ruby was among the Hunstmen and Huntresses that arrived at Haven, to which Watts confirms this. Upon hearing the Spring Maiden is located in Raven Branwen's bandit tribe, Salem instructs Cinder to take her team to Anima so she can meet with Watts and convince Raven to cooperate with them in retrieving the relic. Following the call, Cinder expresses dissatisfaction over working with bandits and keeping Ruby alive instead of using strength to get what they want. Salem advises Cinder not to underestimate the usefulness of others, using Lionheart as an example, and warns her to protect her powers in case Ruby Rose learns to harness her own. Despite not being persuaded, Cinder nonetheless heeds Salem's advice. Before departing, Salem orders Cinder to summon Tyrian so she can speak with him. In "Rest and Resolutions", Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Watts arrive at the Branwen Tribe camp. In "A Perfect Storm", Cinder meets with Raven and demands that she let them use Vernal to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge at Haven Academy, revealing that Lionheart works for Salem now and the White Fang will attack the school in a few days. Raven agrees to allow this in exchange for the death of her brother, Qrow. Despite Watts' protests over the idea, Cinder ignores his warnings and eagerly accepts this deal, hoping for a chance at revenge on Ruby Rose; and the group returns to their ship. In "The More the Merrier", Cinder arrives at Haven with Emerald and Mercury using Raven's portal and assists her and Lionheart in their ambush on the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Cinder then reveals Raven and Lionheart's allegiance to Salem and gloats until she is confronted by Jaune, who demands to know how she and the others could be so broken inside and rub their crimes in everyone's faces. Cinder mockingly asks Jaune who he is, resulting in him attacking her in a fit of rage and causing a massive battle to ensue between both sides. Cinder easily overpowers and taunts Jaune, but then gets serious upon his demands. However, as the two charge at each other, Ruby unleashes the power of her silver eyes again, causing Cinder to fall to her knees and clutch her left arm in pain. She barely manages to dodge a lethal blow from Jaune and a small piece of her mask is chipped by his sword. Enraged at her close loss, Cinder stomps on Jaune and angrily asks if he thought he actually had a chance of beating her; calling him a failure with a death wish. Upon hearing Jaune tell her he's willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends, Cinder smiles and conjures a spear before proceeding to impale a weakened Weiss with it, much to her friends horror. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Cinder is shocked to learn that Oscar is Ozpin, but decides not to waste her groups advantage and orders Lionheart to open the path to the vault, traveling down with Raven and Vernal. During the way there, Cinder mockingly asks Vernal if she's honored to be the first Maiden to open a vault, but the latter replies that it's nothing but a burden and she's only doing it for her tribe; and Cinder states that Raven has conditioned her well. Reaching the vault, Cinder instructs Vernal to use her powers to open the door so she can enter alone to retrieve the relic. However, as Vernal is about to place her hand on the door, Cinder reveals that she anticipated Raven would double-cross her and freezes her before impaling Vernal with her left arm; which has been replaced with the limb of a Grimm. Cinder explains it is not personal and that she plans to steal the Spring Maiden's power, stating it belongs to her and that the latter isn't worthy enough to have it. However, as Vernal appears to succumb to her wounds, Cinder is shocked when she receives no power from her and demands to know where it is. Raven then breaks free of the ice at that moment and reveals that she, not Vernal, is the Spring Maiden, much to Cinder's surprise. In "Downfall", Cinder remarks that the previous Spring Maiden made a mistake in trusting Raven with her power before engaging the new Maiden in battle. During their fight, Cinder's Grimm arm is damaged and Raven explains that it's because Aura is unable to protect it; accusing Cinder of turning herself into a monster just for power. Cinder retorts that Raven has done the same before she continues battling her to the point where they unleash their full powers beneath the surface of Haven Academy. Despite both seeming to be evenly matched, Raven manages to gain the upper hand because of her longer experience with the Maiden powers; eventually exhausting Cinder's strength and depleting her Aura. When Cinder is distracted from a dying Vernal firing one last shot at her, Raven takes the opportunity to launch a final attack that disintegrates Cinder's mask and launches her over the vault floor's edge. Cinder then watches in horror as Raven freezes her and lets her body plummet into the dark abyss below. Volume 6 In "Uncovered", it is revealed that Cinder survived her fall, and has thawed out in the waters in the bottom of the vault. She barely escapes the vault before drowning, washing out on a hillside outside the academy. A passing villager sees her and offers help, but then sees her Grimm arm. Cinder proceeds to murder the woman steal her clothes and money, then heads into the city of Mistral. There, she finds seeks out a crime syndicate and their leader, Little Miss Malachite. She offers Malachite the stolen money in exchange for helping her track down the Beacon students. Little Miss Malachite agrees, and notices how paranoid Cinder is about the people around her. Malachite than shares some advice with Cinder: if you fear something, do not destroy it; make it work for you, as you might need it later. Cinder ponders this advice before rudely leaving, though Little Miss Malachite already knows where the Beacon students are and is waiting for more information on who Cinder is and who may be looking for her. In "The Coming Storm", Cinder returns for her information and gets it, but is also sold out to Neopolitan, who blames her for the death of Roman Torchwick. The two do battle in the bar until Little Miss kicks them out, and their battle continues in the street. Cinder sees Neo wearing Roman's hat and knows why she returned, but tells her to stop wasting time fighting her and instead target the real one responsible: Ruby. Neo continues to fight, but Cinder displays her Maiden powers, making Neo stand down. Cinder then offers that they work together in tracking down Ruby and killing both her and all her friends, to which Neo agrees. In "The Grimm Reaper", Cinder brings Neo to the Vault of the Spring Maiden and explains the Maidens and Salem to her. She tells Neo that she is under orders not to kill Ruby, but Neo is not, and offers a deal: if Neo can help her get to Atlas and recapture the Relic of Knowledge, she will let Neo kill Ruby. Neo happily agrees. In "Our Way", Neo steals an airship and uses her powers to make it look like an Atlas military ship. Cinder is impressed by her abilities and believes they are a good team, even musing about killing Pyrrha and telling Neo that she still believes in destiny. Volume 7 In “As Above, So Below”, Cinder waits for Neo in an apartment complex in Atlas. Upon Neo’s return, Cinder asks if she’s got the information on the whereabouts of Ruby. To which Neo silently replies with a smirk. In “Out in the Open”, Cinder and Neo watch Ironwood and Robyn Hill expose the truth to people of Mantle via scroll. Venting her frustration that Watts and Tyrian beat her to Atlas. She asked Neo if she has the whereabouts of Oscar. She tells her associate to find him and to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge. Neo shapeshifts into Ruby as a reminder of their agreement, but Cinder snaps at her. Cinder leaves to find the Winter Maiden. In “Gravity”, watching Winter sprint back into Atlas Academy from one of the windows. Cinder demands where the Winter Maiden is being kept. In "With Friends Like These", walking down a dimly lit hallway, Cinder noticed Winter at the end and launches a fireball at her. Winter quickly evades the projectile and tries to lock the door. The door explodes, sending Winter and Penny flying a few feet. Winter and Penny ready themselves for a fight. In “Enemy of Trust”, using her Grimm arm, Cinder throws Penny through a wall, then uses her Maiden powers to create two swords. She and Winter lock swords and lock eyes. Cinder angrily proclaims all the Atlas elites are the same and she refuses to starve. Penny returns to the fight, the android and the Fall Maiden intensely exchange blows. Enraged, Cinder grabs both Winter and Penny, and throws them through a wall leading to the outside. The three fight in mid-air. Winter and Penny overwhelm Cinder. In retaliation, Cinder shoots a fireball from her hand, and flies back to Fria’s chamber. Breaking through the chamber, Cinder smiles and prepares to kill Fria. However, Fria unleashes her powers causing a whirlwind of ice and snow, forcing Cinder to retreat. After Penny is able to calm Fria down, Cinder breaks through the wall of ice, she reaches out to Penny and Fria using her Grimm arm, but just in the nick of time, Winter cuts through it, disintegrating it. Cinder’s Grimm arm grows back immediately, the Fall Maiden and the specialist resume their brawl. Winter becomes bruised and is nearly killed by Cinder. Ruby and Winter arrive on the scene, Ruby uses her silver eyes to force Cinder into retreating. Making a successful retreat, Cinder screams out in rage over the fact she wasn’t the one who claimed the Winter Maiden’s powers. Cinder notices Neopolitan, the mute enforcer presents Cinder with the Relic of Knowledge. Saying nothing, Cinder snatches it from Neo’s possession and walks off. Neo is seen getting irritated with her “partner.” Category:Synopsis